Apenas para lembrar
by MViana
Summary: Ulquiorra volta como um humano. Mas o que aconteceria se a única pessoa que pode ensinar ao cuarto o que são sentimentos tivesse se esquecido completamente de tudo que ocorrera no Hueco Mundo e, principalmente, tivesse se esquecido de quem ele era?
1. Prólogo

Estava de frente para o "Rei" o grande homem das chaves. O dono de qualquer mundo que fosse - Humanos, Shinigamis, Hollows. - Aquele que se encontrava em qualquer dimensão se curvava a ele e se rendia ao poder do grande Deus de todos.

A última coisa da qual se lembrava antes de chegar naquele lugar era de uma dor alucinante e de sua tentativa, em vão, de fazer com que seu corpo e seus órgãos se regenerassem e do toque que sentiu das mãos daquela mulher, por um breve momento, antes de se desfazer em pó e sentir seu espírito se distanciar.

Não sabia descrever o "Rei" a sua frente. Sempre imaginava que o rei fosse como Aizen, forte, poderoso, alguém que causaria medo. Mas sentia paz, embora não pudesse ver. Talvez fosse um grande borrão para seus olhos esmeraldinos que não eram dignos de ver a quem ele se colocava diante. Também não se podia ouvir, mas sentia as palavras de uma maneira estranhamente forte, mas inaudível. Como um pensamento, mas que não era seu ou seria um delírio?

-Está preparado para o outro mundo Schiffer? – Ele sentiu a voz lhe perguntar.

-Estou. – Disse convicto.

-Tem certeza? – Sentiu uma força que lhe pressionava a dúvida. – Não há nada que queira fazer?

O moreno apenas olhou para a mão pálida.

_-"O toque." -_pensou_._

-Não há nada que queira descobrir ou sentir? – A voz o pressionou mais uma vez. – Sua missão no mundo está feita? Darei-lhe uma chance de escolher, se assim achar que deve ser feito.

-Eu... – Hesitou em responder, mas a vontade de saber o que realmente tinha na palma daquela mão era maior. Pensou realmente estar louco e xingou a si mesmo de lixo. – Quero ser humano.

-Se assim deseja, assim o farei. Mas tenho de lhe dizer que os objetivos deverão ser alcançados novamente. – Ouviu a advertência breve. – Boa sorte, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Sentiu-se tonto no mesmo instante, os olhos verdes já não enxergavam e seu corpo pesava, ouviu o chão se abrir, estava caindo em um buraco escuro e antes mesmo que se estatelasse no chão do buraco negro estava deitado e acordava alertado por um despertador que tocava incansável, irritante e agudo.


	2. Capítulo 1  Reencontro

Acordou de sobressalto, sentando na cama, olhando o quarto a sua volta, era um quarto comum de que ele se lembrava dos que já tinha visto, tinha uma pequena cômoda com um laptop fechado, um guarda-roupa de parede e uma janela ampla que deixava a cortina a farfalhar. Olhou o chão e viu uma "coleção" de caixas de papelão espalhadas, levantou andando pelo labirinto de caixas, sentindo que de certa forma aquela bagunça no chão causava-lhe desconforto, seguiu pela porta entrando em um banheiro. Pelo menos ali estava organizado.

Resolveu, então, tomar um banho. Ele entrou no chuveiro, pensando no fato de estar ali, ainda se sentia perturbado pelo "Deus" e pela sua escolha, enfiando completamente a cabeça na água quente por longos minutos até sair, enrolando uma toalha na cintura, e passar uma das mãos no espelho embaçado olhando o próprio reflexo. Foi como ter uma espécie de déjà vu.

Talvez ele fosse daquele jeito quando vivo, o cabelo escuro e molhado grudava no rosto e pode perceber que ainda era exatamente o mesmo Ulquiorra, e embora a pele lhe fosse corada e as marcas das lágrimas tivessem ido embora, ainda era incapaz de sorrir ou expressar qualquer que fosse a expressão, os olhos verdes ainda mantinham-se frios e melancólicos, os mesmos. Tocou o próprio peito e percebeu que a tatuagem do número quatro ainda repousava lá. Estava realmente vivo? Tocou o local onde um dia um buraco de hollow havia ficado e ali tinha uma cicatriz e no mesmo lugar algo realmente pulsava dentro de si. Sabia que aquilo que pulsava lhe indicava vida, era humano.

Vestiu-se e saiu pela outra porta que dava a uma pequena sala integrada a uma cozinha e o caos de caixas ainda se encontrava no chão, respirou calmamente e começou a desembrulhar cada caixa colocando as coisas em cada lugar que lhe parecia apropriado, provavelmente demoraria o dia inteiro, era irritante viver como humano. Passava das quatro da tarde e sua campainha tocara. Não soube dizer o que era, afinal, não estava nem um pouco familiarizado com as engenhocas do mundo dos vivos. Ignorou o barulho feito pela campainha, em seguida dando atenção as pequenas batidas na porta fazendo o jovem moreno deixar o seu atual serviço e ir atender. Abriu a porta calmamente, como faria se estivesse em Las Noches olhando diretamente para seu visitante inoportuno. Era uma moça ruiva, dos olhos acinzentados, sorrindo alegremente, provavelmente se Ulquiorra pudesse ou conseguisse expressar surpresa já o teria feito.

_Mulher... – Ele disse vacilando.

_Mulher? – Ela colocou o indicador na boca mostrando-se confusa. – Oh! Bem, me desculpe. Tenho um nome! Inoue Orihime e vim aqui dar boas vindas a você. – A ruiva sorriu meigamente.

_Você não tem medo? – Ele perguntou seco.

_Medo? – Ela riu. – Meu irmão dizia para que eu não conversasse com estranhos mas... Como é um vizinho novo acho que posso falar contigo, não tenho medo.

Ele permaneceu em silencio.

_Desculpe o incomodo mas... Qual o seu nome?

__Meu nome? Mas ela sabe. –_Pensou. – Ulquiorra Schiffer. – Respondeu rápido ainda tentando entender.

_Que nome diferente... Bem-vindo Ulquiorra-san! Moro no andar de cima, se você precisar pode me chamar. – Ela acenava subindo as escadas.

Ulquiorra se sentiu derrotado. Como ela não se lembrava? Talvez fosse a falta das "lágrimas" ou da pele pálida, mas ele ainda era o mesmo e seu nome, ela se lembraria. Pela primeira vez sentia algo estranho, mas ela apenas havia se esquecido dele, não era motivo para sentir aquela sensação lhe queimando o peito. Porque se sentia assim, ela não era apenas um lixo humano?

Orihime subiu para o seu apartamento.

__O novo vizinho é engraçado. –_Pensou. – _Queria poder lhe contar, Kurosaki-kun. Mas... Vou contar para Tatsuki-chan amanhã._

Ela apenas olhava uma página na internet de um site de relacionamentos qualquer olhando as fotos do ruivo, do qual ela jurava nunca ter se aproximado tanto e por quem, mesmo assim, ainda nutria um sentimento apaixonado.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 2 O novo vizinho

Como a maioria de suas manhãs, Inoue costumava acordar cedo, tomar um banho, preparar seu estranho café da manhã - que sempre resultava numa mistura bizarra e nada agradável a paladares normais – colocar as presilhas azuis no cabelo e sair do prédio para ser acompanhada pela melhor amiga, Tatsuki, até o colegial de Karakura.

Sabia que a amiga, Tatsuki, odiava esperar. Saiu correndo pelas escadas, o que era péssimo, pois como típico da ruiva ela sempre trocava os pés ou pisava em falso, o que resultava em sempre arranhões, hematomas e curativos. Dessa vez não seria diferente a menos que certo vizinho novo a segurasse pelo braço.

_Desculpe... – Ela olhou para cima em seguida.

O cuarto olhou para ela sério, praticamente intimidando-a, fazendo exatamente como no Hueco Mundo e aquele olhar não mostrava medo. Nunca mostrou, na verdade. Nem quando os amigos que ela tanto amava estavam ameaçados a morrer pelas mãos dele ela não demonstrava medo. Isso o irritava. Embora, o olhar não fosse o mesmo daquele tempo, parecia mais infantil e inocente, completamente doce. Muito mais irritante e ao mesmo tempo, para ele, hipnotizante.

_Ulquiorra-san? - A ruiva recuperou o equilíbrio livrando o braço das mãos do ex-espada que ainda a mantinha de pé. - Obrigada!

_Deveria andar com menos pressa, mulher. - O moreno a via sorrir sem graça.

_Desculpe! - Ela reverenciava rapidamente em movimentos contínuos.

_Orihime! - O grito conhecido e impaciente da amiga Tatsuki já era ouvido em eco soando pelas escadas.

_Tenho que ir, Ulquiorra-san. - Ela voltou a correr pelas escadas a outra queda era óbvia, mas ele não desceria apenas para ajudá-la.

O colegial de Karakura era sempre o mesmo, um local recheado de alunos sociáveis, reservados, populares e briguentos. Entre os briguentos lá estava ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, sempre arranjando alguma confusão por conta do cabelo alaranjado e em função de proteger algum colega. Inoue sentia uma admiração imensa pelo colega, mas sabia que ele mantinha uma distância estranhamente esquisita, a cumprimentando com rápidos "bom dia" e evitando olhar ou se aproximar da ruiva. Para ela, provavelmente, era tão estúpida que Ichigo sentia repulsa, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir atraída por ele.

_Orihime. - Tatsuki chamou. - Quer parar de olhar tão indiscretamente?

_Desculpe! - Ela corou instantaneamente.

_Você deveria dizer a ele.

_Não! - Inoue abaixou os olhos. - Kurosaki-kun... Tem ficado muito próximo da aluna nova...

_Kuchiki? - A garota notou o olhar tristonho da amiga fazendo menção de mudar totalmente de assunto. - Bem... Por que demorou tanto para descer hoje?

_Ah! - A expressão de Orihime mudou completamente. - Eu caí da escada.

_Sim, eu vi.

_Não, não. Antes eu caí.

_Duas vezes? - Tatsuki olhou abismada. - Bateu um recorde.

_Me escuta Tatsuki-chan! - Ela corou forte. - Eu caí, mas não me machuquei porque o vizinho novo me salvou.

_Vizinho novo?

_Sim, Ulquiorra-san se mudou ontem. Ele é sério, mas muito engraçado. – A ruiva levou o indicador ao queixo. – Parece um pouco frio e curioso... E realmente me lembra de alguém.

Para Schiffer a vida humana era estranha. Ele realmente tinha se interessado em entender todos eles quando no Hueco Mundo conhecera Inoue, mas em poucos dias descobrira que humanos eram muito mais complexos e que nem todos se comportavam da mesma forma. O próprio, como humano, descobriu que sentia fome, frio, sono e de que tinha suprir tais necessidades com algo chamado dinheiro conseguido através do trabalho. O que não foi tão difícil. Arranjou um trabalho numa pet shop, há alguns quarteirões do prédio, organizando estoques de ração e produtos e limpando a loja. Fazia tudo com perfeição e cuidado, bem típico, afinal Ulquiorra sempre seria o disciplinado Ulquiorra.

Há alguns dias chovia. O moreno não se importava muito e andava na chuva mesmo, afinal, que mal poderia a água fazer? Saiu da loja mais uma vez na chuva, sentia-se um pouco tonto e por mais que as gotas da chuva caíssem sobre ele, ainda sim sentia o rosto queimar e ao mesmo tempo um frio alucinante o dominava. Parou na frente do prédio ofegante e tossindo muito, talvez não estivesse tão bem.

_Ulquiorra-san?

_Mulher? – Ele olhou, apático, a ruiva acompanhada da garota morena em uma sombrinha.

Tatsuki apenas se aproximou levando a mão a testa do rapaz.

_Ele está... Queimando em febre!

Foi a última coisa que o moreno ouviu após a visão turva escurecer completamente.

Ulquiorra acordou com a cabeça latejando, não estava acostumado a sentir dor. Abriu os olhos lentamente para se acostumar com a claridade.

Aquele, definitivamente, não era o seu quarto e nem seu apartamento. Não se lembrava de usar aquelas roupas quando saiu de casa e ao menos se lembrava de como havia chegado ali. Sentou na cama e para sua surpresa, deitada a um futon estava Orihime dormindo, usando uma pequena camisola de seda que subiu discretamente deixando uma das coxas torneadas a mostra. Quantos garotos do colegial de Karakura ficariam loucos apenas em ver aquela cena, mas ele era Ulquiorra e apenas ignorava.

__Até dormindo consegue ser irritante. – _Pensou ele, deitando novamente por se sentir completamente tonto e indisposto.


	4. Capítulo 3  Oque é amor?

Ulquiorra tentou dormir, mas a dor de cabeça o incomodava, além disso, aquela presença deitada no futon o incomodava ainda mais. Abriu os olhos esmeraldinos mais uma vez olhando a ruiva babando abraçada a um travesseiro. Tinha uma expressão tão tranquila e feliz, tão diferente da chorosa que ele via na época do Hueco Mundo.

__Irritante. – _Pensou de novo, levantando-se dessa vez.

Encontrou suas roupas penduradas a um varal na janela, o céu, diferente dos dias anteriores, estava limpo. Trocou-se e olhou mais uma vez a mulher no chão, completamente desconfortável. Suspirou e a pegou no colo colocando-a na cama.

_Aizen-sama provavelmente me mataria se a deixasse assim. – Ele disse ajeitando um fio de cabelo que caia no rosto de Orihime.

Ele se aproximou pegando, com cuidado, uma mecha de cabelo nas mãos e cheirando, era um cheiro tão bom, doce, cheiro de mulher. Ela se virou, fazendo-o soltar o cabelo rapidamente.

__Estou ficando louco? - _Pensava indo de volta para seu apartamento.

Cheiro de mulher. Aquilo permaneceu gravado nele pelo resto do dia. Ulquiorra nunca havia chegado tão perto dela nem mesmo no Hueco Mundo e aquele, realmente, era um cheiro atordoante, aquilo sim mexia com seus sentidos humanos. _Loucura._

Lembrar do cheiro dos cabelos daquela mulher o fazia se sentir como um hollow com a voraz fome de uma alma com a mais apetitosa reiatsu. Seria ela tão "saborosa" como uma alma seria por seu cheiro? Deu seu sorriso mais discreto, praticamente imperceptível, pois, ainda existia um hollow cheio de fome ali.

_Idiota... – Respirou fundo. – Sou apenas um lixo humano agora.

Recuperou-se dos pensamentos insanos e jogou-se na cama, já fechava os olhos procurando pensar em outra coisa quando a campainha tocou. Levantou relutante e atravessou o pequeno apartamento abrindo a porta para a visitante ruiva.

_Ulquiorra-san, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas Fiquei preocupada com sua saúde, pois a febre estava alta e... – Ela estendia uma caixinha de bento enrolada num pano. – Eu fiz isso e quero saber se quer jantar.

Ele olhou confuso. Ser humano não quer dizer ser educado o tempo inteiro e esse jeito meigo e insistente dela o irritava. Ela ainda era um lixo.

_Estou bem. – Ele já empurrava a porta fazendo menção de fechá-la. - Não precisa se preocupar, mulher.

_Bom... – Orihime parecia não se incomodar com a grosseria. – Sei que deve estar cansado, mas precisa se alimentar ou vai ficar doente de novo!

Schiffer suspirou e assentiu, abrindo a porta sem dizer uma só palavra e enquanto isso Orihime dizia coisas das quais ele não prestava atenção e arrumava a pequena mesa de centro dele para o jantar.

_Prontinho! – Ela sorriu ajeitando as duas caixinhas de bento na mesa. – Espero que goste Ulquiorra-san! Vamos comer? – Ela o olhou.

Ele apenas olhava a mesa pensando o quanto aquela situação era irônica, há algum tempo atrás ele era quem levava comida a ela e agora a situação era contrária. Muito, muito irônico.

_Ulquiorra-san, vai ficar aí de pé? – Ela se aproximou o puxando pelas mãos.

_O toque. _As mãos dela eram macias e quentes, mas notou algo errado ali, uma textura diferente no dedo indicador. Um curativo.

_O que houve com seu dedo? – O moreno perguntou.

_Ah! Apenas me corte quando cortava alguns legumes, não se preocupe. – Orihime olhava o próprio dedo. – Agora, vamos comer!

O jantar não estava tão bom. Camarões com legumes e mel não era algo muito tragável, mas o corte no dedo dela o fez sentir que não ficaria confortável se não comesse.

_Fico feliz que sua febre tenha passado, Ulquiorra-san.- Ela juntou os dedos. - Obrigada por me colocar na cama...

Schiffer sentia necessidade de agradecer.

_Obrigado, mulher. Mas não pense que por isso poderá invadir minha casa sempre que quiser.

_Sim... – Ela olhou para o chão. – Acho que já está tarde, então, eu já vou. Boa noite! – A ruiva se levantou caminhando até a porta sem receber uma palavra em troca.

Ulquiorra trancou a porta e começou a recolher a bagunça deixada pelo jantar, enquanto limpava se deparou com uma caixa de DVD deixada no fundo do pano que enrolava o bento. Deu-se conta de que talvez tivesse espantado a ruiva com o ultimo comentário, mas não se importava.

Deixou tudo organizado e limpo e sentou-se no sofá, ainda se sentia indisposto e a dor de cabeça persistia. Olhou o DVD largado em cima da mesa, não estava fazendo nada mesmo, resolveu ver o que aquela mulher assistiria. Inseriu o DVD no aparelho e sentou novamente no sofá não se interessando tanto até o filme trazer consigo logo no início algo sobre corações. Ao ouvir essas palavras foi prestando atenção a cada detalhe mínimo, cada expressão, movimentos, frases... Tudo. O filme falava sobre um casal que enfrentava dificuldades para ficar juntos. Mas o que chamava a atenção de Ulquiorra não era a história óbvia e de enredo pobre e sim o que o homem dizia a mulher. A frase "Meu coração é seu" seguida de um abraço apertado e um beijo apaixonado que levavam a um "Eu te amo". Aquilo sim, ele poderia ver milhares de vezes, mas não entendia.

Conseguiu ver o filme várias vezes apenas naquela noite, até que amanhecesse. O moreno estava atento como uma criança curiosa descobrindo algo novo. E de fato era novo.

Esperou dar 9 horas em ponto e subiu até o apartamento da vizinha que o atendeu um pouco sonolenta, coçando os olhos.

_Bom dia, Ulquiorra-san... – Ela bocejou.

_Vim entregar isso. – Ele estendeu o DVD. – Tem mais?

_Mais? – Orihime olhou confusa. – Mais filmes?

_É.

_Tenho alguns na prateleira mas...

_Me empreste. – Ele entrou no apartamento analisando as prateleiras.

_Você não... – A ruiva já ia reclamar sobre a invasão, mas ela mesma já invadira o apartamento dele, sorriu e se aproximou ainda segurando a capa do DVD esquecido. - Gostou deste aqui que levei ontem?

_Lhe devolvo amanhã. – Ulquiorra empilhava alguns muitos DVDs nos braços sem dificuldade e já descia.

Inoue fechou a porta, confusa, mas como havia acabado de acordar essas coisas não a incomodavam. Ligou o computador e olhou para a foto de Ichigo que guardava para si.

_Sabe, Kurosaki-kun. – Ela tocou a tela do computador. – Ontem foi a primeira vez que fiquei mais tempo com o vizinho novo. Ulquiorra é bem calado e um pouco mal educado, os olhos dele são melancólicos e ele não sorri, mas ele parece tão vazio, tão... Só.

Ulquiorra não se sentia cansado, via filmes e mais filmes, que aquela mulher o emprestara a força, um após o outro e a única coisa em comum ali era o amor. Abraços, beijos, os corpos se movimentando em perfeita harmonia, e sempre falando do tal coração. Coração que ele se lembrava de carregar em suas mãos, mas ainda não entendia, como usá-lo, não sabia nada sobre amor. Comprou livros, pesquisou em computadores, mas não havia definição. Alguns diziam que amor era algo que consumia. Outros uma dor intensa e muitas vezes incurável. Abstinência de alguém. Sede. Vontade.

Aquela era outra manhã de sábado e Ulquiorra desceu para devolver os mais uma pilha de filmes para Orihime. Bateu na porta, mas não era atendido. Queria mais filmes, não gostava de invadir, mas resolveu tentar entrar.

Sucesso, porta destrancada.

A televisão da sala estava ligada, na mesa de centro havia um pote de sorvete, pipocas e alguns chocolates e Orihime estava largada no sofá dormindo encolhida, talvez pelo fato da janela estar aberta e ela usar a mesma minúscula camisola daquele dia. Observou a mulher por um tempo e recobrou a consciência, levantando a mulher nos braços levando-a até a cama.

O moreno deitou-a, ela apenas se mexeu, fazendo aquela insistente coxa se mostrar. Ele tentou observar, não podia deixar de evitar o mínimo de desejo. Queria tocá-la. Ulquiorra sabia o que era desejo, já havia sido hollow para lembrar-se do desejo de matar, mas descobriu que desejo era uma vontade que ia além. Corpo, curvas, pele, voz. Para ele era como entrar na puberdade tardiamente e agir por puro instinto. Um conjunto de coisas que começaram a fazer sentido naquele momento, vendo-a assim, observando calmamente o corpo da ruiva como nunca e sentindo aquele cheiro de mulher que o atordoava. Chegou mais perto dela, lhe arrumando os cabelos ruivos e notou os olhos inchados, havia chorado aquela noite e muito. Aquela expressão frágil a tornava tão mais bela e pura.

Era assim que ela ficava no Hueco mundo. Deitada, chorando. Era assim que ele se lembrava dela, aquela era ela. Orihime era como um anjo: intocável naquela cama, daquela forma, e Ulquiorra um demônio capaz de ter os pensamentos mais absurdos.

__Você consegue me irritar de todas as maneiras, mulher. _– Ele tentava se convencer de que não pensava tais coisas.

Schiffer riu por dentro, observando-a assim começava a entender as velhas piadinhas de Nnoitra e Grimmjow.


	5. Capítulo 4  Fácil esquecer

Ulquiorra desviou os pensamentos. Era insano pensar daquela forma, e ele ainda mantinha um pouco de sanidade, deveria parar de assistir aqueles filmes. Moveu-se do quarto em passos silenciosos.

Antes de chegar a sair do apartamento, olhou os cômodos da sala e cozinha completamente bagunçados, Orihime realmente havia feito uma bagunça naquela noite. Pacotes de pipocas de micro-ondas, pequenos potes de sorvete já derretido pelo tempo fora do congelador, panelas sujas de um jantar não tocado e aparentemente queimado. Tudo aberto, e nem ao menos comidos. Desperdício. E bagunça, certamente, deixava Schiffer "doente", ele era organizado e limpo demais para deixar o apartamento daquela forma. Suspirou começando a limpar cada espaço da casa de maneira perfeccionista, silenciosa e rápida, como somente Ulquiorra poderia fazer.

Terminou em menos de uma hora, e resolveu preparar um café da manhã para a jovem, afinal, ela não havia comido bem na noite passada, preparou um suco com algumas frutas na geladeira, colocou geléia de uva na mesa e deixou a torradeira fazer seu trabalho, indo observar a vizinha que ao menos se mexia na cama. Chegou mais perto, e viu que pelas bochechas rosadas uma lágrima descia, ela chorava dormindo.

_Kurosaki-kun... – Ela sussurrou no sono, uma voz suave e embargada.

O moreno presente no quarto franziu o cenho, não se sentia agradável ao ouvir aquele nome. Desde o Hueco Mundo era obrigado a ouvir a voz quebrada, daquela garota, chamar sempre _"Kurosaki-kun"_ isso o irritava tanto que jurou que mataria o shinigami de cabelo laranja na frente dela e nisso ele havia falhado. Schiffer levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça quando ouviu o barulho da torradeira e saiu do quarto e preparou a mesa.

Orihime foi despertada pelo cheiro de torrada quente invadindo seu quarto, levantou assustada, saindo do quarto, cambaleante, quase que imediatamente parando de frente para porta ao ver a casa organizada e a mesa posta, olhou para os lados e viu em cima da mesa próximo ao seu café da manhã os DVDs que havia emprestado ao vizinho. Aproximou-se tocando a mesa perfeitamente arrumada com a ponta dos dedos, não se sentou, apenas abriu a porta do apartamento descendo até o apartamento de Ulquiorra, este abriu a porta.

_O que quer, mulher? – Ele disse seco.

_Obrigada, Ulquiorra-san! – Ela se curvou.

_É apenas isso? – Ele mantinha a expressão séria. – Não precisava agradecer, você parecia estar num estado deplorável, digna de pena. Tente manter sua casa organizada. – Ele fechou a porta.

Orihime parou intrigada diante da porta, quem ele pensava que era para trata-la assim?

Na verdade ele era bem confuso, nunca falava e aparecia sempre em seu apartamento para pegar filmes, a tratava de maneira fria, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe fazia agrados. Como entenderia aquele homem de olhar sério?

Inoue bateu na porta novamente, o moreno apenas saiu pela porta de seu apartamento fechando-a atrás de si.

_Não cansa? – Ulquiorra perguntou parando de frente para mulher.

_E você... – Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa fazendo o manto de cabelos ruivos lhe cobrirem o rosto. – Não cansa de ser sozinho?

_Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta mulher. – Ele limitou-se a dizer apenas.

_ Eu me cansei de ser sozinha... – Ela soluçava recebendo de volta o silencio do Cuarto - Percebi agora que cansei de ser sozinha... Por mais que eu tente e me esforce, eu não posso esperar que ele seja meu, pois, ele já é de alguém... E um eu sem ele... – a voz dela era embargada. – É um "eu" sozinho e eu cansei disso. – A ruiva olhou nos olhos de Ulquiorra mostrando os olhos inchados e as bochechas molhadas. – Ele está com outra pessoa e eu estou sozinha... Me sinto completamente sozinha e...

_Esqueça-o – Ulquiorra foi cortante. – Esqueça-o e viva sua vida por você, não por ele.

_Não posso esquecê-lo!

_Não parece ser tão difícil para você esquecer-se de alguém, mulher. – Ulquiorra entrou no seu apartamento deixando a jovem ruiva chorando do lado de fora.

Orihime ainda chorava confusa, subiu para o próprio apartamento, mas não sabia mais se chorava só pelo fato de ter visto Ichigo e Rukia juntos no terraço no dia anterior ou das palavras nada gentis de Ulquiorra. Afinal, nunca seria fácil esquecer aquele amor que Ichigo impregnara sem querer no coração dela, nunca esqueceria Kurosaki, nunca. Afinal, como para Ulquiorra, ela poderia esquecer-se de alguém assim?

Ulquiorra sentia-se entediado, na verdade, tinha dito que não veria mais filme algum daquele gênero, porém, ainda lhe restava um único DVD, seu tédio era demais.

_Efeito Borboleta. – Leu o título para si.

Viu o filme até o final, embora o homem sempre voltasse ao passado e tentasse mudar as coisas, tudo dava errado. Mas se Ulquiorra pudesse, mesmo que lhe dessem consequências futuras, gostaria de mudar o passado para o dia em que sequestrou aquela mulher. Poderia até ter morrido, mas nunca ter o desejo tão estúpido de virar humano. Pensou no que mais poderia mudar, mas ele não tinha um passado. Na verdade nem se lembrava ou se importava com isso. Afinal, se ele foi um hollow, não havia nada de que valia a pena se lembrar. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se daquela mulher tocando-lhe as mãos se desfazendo em pó, aquilo sim valia a pena ser lembrado. Talvez esse choro todo dela fosse por causa daquele tal coração.

_O que eu estou pensando? – Disse para si massageando a testa com a ponta dos dedos.

Inoue ainda estava deitada e em meio ao choro acabou adormecendo novamente, estava tendo um sonho esquisito. Ulquiorra estava pálido como um morto, estava vestido com uma completa roupa branca, trazia uma máscara de ossos na cabeça, nos olhos riscos verdes que lembravam rastros de lágrimas. Ele se aproximava e entregava a ruiva uma pulseira de ferro.

_Você só pode se despedir de uma única pessoa, mulher. – Ele dizia.

Ela acordou assustada, olhando a janela, devia ser umas duas horas da tarde.

_Que sonho... – Orihime abraçava as pernas em cima da cama. - Esquisito...


	6. Capítulo 5  Gatos

Os sonhos sempre variavam, mas o cenário era sempre o mesmo – o quarto iluminado fracamente apenas pela lua minguante no céu escuro e melancólico lá fora – e o Ulquiorra pálido e com a máscara de ossos fazendo-a chorar por motivos que a própria desconhecia. Orihime contara a Tatsuki, estava realmente assustada, então a amiga ofereceu sua casa aquela noite, para que a ruiva tivesse uma noite de paz e se precisasse de alguém Tatsuki certamente estaria lá, como sempre esteve.

Seguiram para a casa da morena, passando uma noite de amigas agradável, regada a pipocas, filmes e doces, dormiram na sala, porém, a casa e o conforto amigo não foram suficientes. Orihime acordou no meio da noite, ofegante, suada, aquele homem a havia ofendido de alguma forma em seu sonho e ela revidara com um tapa certeiro no rosto pálido e completamente inexpressivo que assim se manteve. Sentou no futon, agarrando o travesseiro e colocando-o entre o corpo e as pernas. Olhou a janela, a lua estava lá, como em seus sonhos – minguante e melancólica – jogando sua luz pela janela. Tão bonita, tão... Sozinha.

_Orihime-chan? – Tatsuki olhou, sonolenta. – São os sonhos?

_Talvez eu tenha sido muito estúpida em tentar desabafar com Ulquiorra, ele sempre fora distante... – A ruiva falava só.

_Desabafar... Com o vizinho?

_Ele é tão sozinho, tão triste... Eu disse a ele que ele não precisava ser sozinho, porque eu sei como é ser sozinha e que eu cansei! – Ela olhou para a janela. – Mas ele se manteve distante, e inabalado como... Aquela lua ali.

_O que?

_Ele é como a lua Tatsuki-chan... Ela sempre fica ali, sozinha e tão longe!

_Então o faça brilhar.

_O que?

_A lua, mesmo tão longínqua e sozinha não brilha sozinha, lembra? – A morena virou-se na cama. – Ela precisa da luz do sol para brilhar, então, o tire dessa fase fraca e "minguante". Se você o vê como a lua sabe que ele não pode estar sozinha ou será incapaz de brilhar, entende? Seja o sol dele.

_Tatsuki...

Ulquiorra passou a ultima semana irritado, nenhum filme o animava, livros não o acalmavam e nem mesmo no trabalho tinha sossego.

_Infelizmente não posso ficar com ele. – Uma senhora parava no balcão da pet shop conversando com a atendente de nome 'Mariko' – Descobri que meu filho tem alergia a gatos, sinto muito.

_Tudo bem, daremos um jeito, senhora. – Mariko segurava o pequeno gato nos braços. – Pobrezinho de você gatinho, não posso leva-lo para casa e nem cuidar de você...

Ulquiorra observava Mariko conversar com o animal de pelo branco e olhos verdes gigantescos. O bichinho o encarou desafiador, Ulquiorra se aproximou de Mariko e como se não tivesse consciência pegou o animal nos braços acariciando-o atrás das orelhas, logo o felino ronronava em seguida o rapaz parou, deixando que o gatinho subisse em sua cabeça pelo resto do dia.

_Vai ficar com ele Schiffer? – Mariko perguntou.

_Se não pode ficar com ele, eu fico. – Ele saia da loja ainda com o gato na cabeça.

Chegou ao apartamento e deixou o bichano adaptar-se, vendo-o xeretar com as patinhas cada móvel da casa até amaciar uma almofada no sofá e por ali ficar. Ulquiorra poderia observar o animal e o hábito curioso por horas se não fosse pela campainha.

Abriu a porta, Orihime. Ela havia sumido depois das grosserias que ele havia dito naquela noite, já humano o suficiente para entender raiva e mágoa. Na verdade, a ausência da ruiva lhe causava um mal tremendo, precisava dela, por menos que fosse. A presença dela lhe bastava e ele sentia por não tê-la, mesmo que fosse mínima a que ele tinha, antes de fechar a porta na cara dela. Sentiu um misto de desagrado e alívio ao ver a ruiva parada em frente a sua porta. Mas não a mandaria embora, não desta vez.

_O que você quer mulher?

_Pedir desculpas. – Ela o encarou recebendo de volta o mesmo silencio perturbador que apenas ele saberia fazer. – Eu não devia ter me metido na sua vida e não deveria te obrigar a ouvir sobre a minha. Eu... Eu sou apenas uma vizinha, mas estava tão frágil e fraca que achei que poderia ter uma ajuda naquele dia. Só vim pedir desculpas por perturbar então e...

_Entre, mulher.

_Ulquiorra... – Ela entrou confusa olhando diretamente para o sofá onde o gatinho se instalara. – Você tem um gato?

_Não é óbvio?

_Ah... Desculpe. – Ela se aproximou passando a mão no bicho que se manteve imóvel. – Qual o nome dele?

_Nome?

_É... Bem, se você tem um animal precisa chamá-lo , não é?

_Dê um nome a ele então.

A ruiva encarou Ulquiorra confusa, ele apenas deu de ombros indo até a cozinha. Orihime virou o olhar para o gato branco que abriu os olhos mostrando o verde forte, um olhar vazio e sério, a fez rir. Era engraçado como realmente alguns animais poderiam parecer-se com os donos.

_Tsuki.

_O quê? – Ulquiorra voltava com dois copos cheirando a chá.

_O nome dele, Tsuki. – Ela olhou para Ulquiorra sorrindo abertamente.

_Ótimo. – Ele entrou um copo a ela.

_Obrigada. – Ela se sentou no sofá tendo Tsuki logo se aninhando em seu colo. – Tenho filmes novos, quer pegar algum?

_Quer ver algum filme aqui, mulher? – Schiffer perguntou

_Você...

_Quer ou não?

_Pode ser... – Ela levantou rápido. – Vou buscar!

Orihime voltou, com ela seus velho e filmes de amor. Ulquiorra apenas arrumara a sala puxando o sofá cama, convidando a ruiva a deitar-se, enquanto ele colocava o DVD e seguia para o lugar ao lado dela. O filme iria correndo e aos poucos soluços baixos e contidos vinham de Inoue, ela chorava e muito. Não de emoção ou pelas cenas de beijo, apenas por lembrar-se do casal apaixonado que ela havia sonhado em ser com Ichigo e perdera as esperanças quando o viu com a morena baixinha. Ulquiorra apenas observou um brilho da marca das lágrimas ser iluminado pela luz azulada da televisão, esta que ele desligou imediatamente, deixando o ambiente completamente escuro, ao notar o quanto a fazia sofrer. Irritava vê-la sorrir, mas odiava mais ainda a vê-la chorar, ainda mais se o motivo era aquele que o havia matado.

A ruiva, sem pensar, apenas se jogou nos braços do rapaz que não pensou duas vezes antes de envolvê-la num abraço tímido que com o conforto foi se tornando forte e acalentador. Ele podia senti-la, tão perto como nunca, quente, macia, cheirosa. Ela por sua vez sentia todo o estranho conforto que as postas dos dedos frios dele poderiam dar ao acariciar os cabelos. Ulquiorra desfrutava daquele momento de soluços e lágrimas, era tê-la tão perto de si e senti-la sua como nunca havia sido e ele pode sentir pela primeira vez o tal "coração" aquecer.

_Sou fraca... Ulquiorra, me des... – Ela foi silenciada por um dedo.

_Apenas descanse, mulher. – Ele disse aninhando-a em seus braços. – Ter um coração não significa ser fraca. – Ele mal podia acreditar nas palavras que saíram de sua boca.

Dormiram, ali, naquele sofá. Juntos. Estariam sozinhos se não fosse o pequeno inconveniente de Tsuki e uma bela gata preta de grandes olhos amarelos que os observavam da janela.


	7. Capítulo 6  Proximidade

Ulquiorra acordou sentindo-se completamente tenso, a posição a qual dormira no sofá não tinha sido das melhores. Talvez seu subconsciente tão afetado pela presença se Orihime acalentada em seu colo o impedira de se mover qualquer milímetro que fosse, adormecendo estático.

O sol frio da manhã passava pela janela, onde Tsuki encontrava-se deitado no peitoril balançando a cauda preguiçosamente, Ulquiorra ainda mantinha-se estático, observando a ruiva. A luz tocava levemente o rosto branco e delicado de Orihime, ela ainda se mantinha abraçada no moreno, apoiando a cabeça no seu peitoral e a mão direita repousada logo ao lado; Os olhos, mesmo fechados, ainda mostravam um leve e praticamente imperceptível inchaço devido às lágrimas vertidas na noite anterior. Observou-a por minutos, achou-se completamente maluco e dor da noite mal dormida falou um pouco mais alto.

_Mulher... – Ele sussurrou. – Acorde...

Ela ainda se mantinha completamente estática.

_Mulher... – Ulquiorra tentava ser delicado, tendo como resposta apenas um suspiro. Aquilo era demais e para ele quase um ato de arrogância.

Levantou subitamente, fazendo Inoue bater de encontro com a almofada do sofá.

_Oh meu Deus! – Ela levantou rapidamente no sofá. – Céus, estou atrasada, o despertador e...

_É sábado.

Orihime olhou para frente. Aquele com certeza não era seu apartamento e aquele na sua frente, realmente, não morava com ela. Jogou-se no sofá tentando assimilar todo o cenário e lembrou-se da noite anterior sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

_Eu... eu... – Ela abaixou a cabeça.

_Vou fazer o café. – Schiffer apenas virou-se. – Como gosta de panquecas?

_Não precisa eu vou pra cas... – Ela ouviu o estomago roncar recebendo o olhar de Ulquiorra. – Curry e... morangos.

_Então eles podem voltar... – O homem de chapéu verde e branco dizia.

_Não só podem como ele voltou. – A bela morena de olhos amarelos dirigia-se a ele. – Como um humano, mas estranhamente ele ainda emana uma fraca e quase inexistente reiatsu hollow.

_É provável que ainda existam poderes que podem ser despertados... – o homem apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

_Eu não os despertaria, ainda é um arrankar, de Aizen!

_Yoruichi-san, se ele fosse tão mau você acha que estaria se envolvendo tão profundamente com aquela menina?

_É isso que me assusta. – A mulher de aspecto felino passava uma das mãos nos cabelos. – Nós apagamos a memória dela para que ela não sofresse com o que acorreu com ela, com o seqüestro, o cativeiro, as humilhações. Traumas que _ele_ fez! Se ele ainda tem reiatsu hollow, ainda age como tal. Se ele já a seqüestrou uma vez e lhe fez mal ele pode fazer qualquer coisa! Ele ainda é um pedaço hollow!

_Ichigo também é. – Urahara apenas suspirou. - Se confia nele, confie em Ulquiorra.

_Mas ele não é um Vaizard, ao menos expressa emoções...

_Não dá pra expressar o que não se conhece, é tudo uma questão de conhecê-las, uma questão de ter um passado.

_Tudo bem. – Yoruichi suspirou assentindo. – Mas deixarei Yoshio de olho neles.

_Como quiser.

Orihime falava animadamente, mas já havia se acostumado ao silêncio de Ulquiorra, aquele silêncio preenchido apenas com aqueles olhos verdes e vazios que ela fitou por instantes. Levantou rápido, ajudando-o a recolher a louça do café, nem o havia agradecido, sentiu-se idiota.

_Obrigada. – Disse timidamente colocando pratos na lava-louça e olhando-o diretamente. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim. – O silêncio do rapaz enquanto voltavam para a sala, era naquele momento perturbador. – Chorei ontem, de novo, você deve achar que eu sou estúpida, além diss...

A conclusão das palavras da ruiva não foi possível, ela sentiu em seu pulso a mão gelada de Ulquiorra a agarrar e puxar para perto, enquanto a outra mão tapava-lhe os lábios com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo revolta, fazendo com que Orihime sentisse o coração disparar e soltasse uma baixa expressão abafada e o pequeno gatinho branco no peitoril da janela levantar-se assustado.

_Chega. – Ulquiorra tirou a mão da boca da ruiva, encarando os olhos acinzentados, aproximando-se devagar do rosto de expressão assustada.

Schiffer sentia um misto de prazer e incomodo com a proximidade que ele mesmo causava, sentia a forte respiração, por sinal muito descompassada, da garota encontrar-se com a sua, tão calma e natural. Ele se aproximava sem pressa afrouxando a mão do pulso preso levando-a até o pescoço da ruiva, e puxando-a para si. Ela, por sua vez, sentia o coração saltar-lhe, sentia a proximidade dos lábios quentes dele nos seus, o espaço entre o toque era mínimo. Foram segundos que duravam por uma eternidade.

Ulquiorra fora tomado mais uma vez por sua razão, desfazendo-se daquele momento, impedindo que aquela pequena distância fosse quebrada. O moreno puxou-a pelo pulso, novamente, levando-a em silêncio até a porta do apartamento, sem dizer uma única palavra, Orihime apenas ouviu a porta ser fechada atrás de si, ainda confusa.

Ela parou ali mesmo onde ele a deixara, ela, apenas olhava o pulso marcado em vermelho, pelo formato dos dedos dele ali. Não sentia dor, nem alívio, quão menos se sentia chateada, apenas confusa. Subiu para o seu apartamento, deitando-se em sua cama.

_Eu não o entendo... – Ela suspirou para si. – Mas eu sinto que temos uma ligação muito forte.

Adormeceu, na verdade aquele cochilo durou apenas alguns minutos, sonhou novamente. Ulquiorra estava lá, se desfazendo em pedaços que ela não podia alcançar. Acordou, descendo até o apartamento dele pensando no sonho.

_Ulquiorra, eu vou te alcançar... – Ela disse baixinho, batendo na porta que não era atendida.

Inoue girou a maçaneta, estava aberta, mas não havia ninguém em casa.

O moreno corria na rua atrás do gatinho branco que escapara de casa, seguiu-o até uma velha loja, dando de cara com homem de chapéu listrado.

_Ulquiorra... Cuarto espada, hein? – Urahara encarava o ex-espada sorridente.


	8. Capítulo 7  Velhas Mentiras

Urahara abaixou-se pegando nos braços o pequeno gato branco a quem Ulquiorra perseguia, sorrindo e ainda encarando o moreno.

_Quem é você? - O cuarto perguntava.

_Urahara Kisuke, não deve se lembrar de mim, mas cheguei a conhecê-lo quando veio aqui com seu velho amigo Yami.

_Shinigami? - Ulquiorra cerrava os punhos. - O que você quer?

_Senhor Schiffer, não quero te arranjar problema, mas... Alguém me avisou que estava vivo e aqui. Sua reiatsu tão fraca e imperceptível... - Ulquiorra mantinha-se calado prestando atenção, aquilo lhe interessava. - Nunca pensou em recuperar seus poderes e seu passado?

_Passado?

_É claro! - O homem balançava um leque branco. - Todo Hollow tem um passado.

Ulquiorra o encarou perplexo. De fato ele tinha um passado, mas sempre pensou que pelo fato de tê-lo esquecido não valia a pena lembrá-lo, mas ter seus poderes de volta seria como se libertar daquele lixo humano e inútil que ele se sentia.

_Pode fazê-lo? - O moreno mirou os olhos por de trás do leque.

_Apenas se estiver disposto.

Urahara virou-se ainda com Tsuki nos braços, o ex-cuarto espada apenas o seguiu, chegando a um "buraco" no chão que dava a uma espécie de deserto, um verdadeiro campo de treinamento.

_Vamos brincar. - Urahara sorria colocando o gatinho branco no chão.

Ulquiorra encarou indiferente, até o momento em que viu o gato, Tsuki, crescer e adquirir a forma do próprio espada. Aquele pálido, melancólico e frio arrankar havia se materializado na frente dele.

_Apenas pegue-o. – O loiro jogou uma simples katana aos pés do cuarto.

Os dias se passaram desde que Orihime olhou o apartamento vazio, Ulquiorra não havia voltado. Todos os dias ela ia até lá e tudo se mantinha da mesma forma, já havia desistido de vê-lo de novo.

_É minha culpa. – Ela dizia para o retrato do seu irmão. – Eu o forcei a ficar perto de mim e ele se irritou! O que eu faço? Ele era o único que estava cuidando de mim!

Abraçou as pernas e chorou, e em pouco tempo algo fez seu coração disparar. Não sabia ao certo o que, mas era como se uma força esmagadora a pressionasse por inteiro. Levantou assustada do chão e saindo pela porta do apartamento correndo, seguindo aquela força brutalmente forte. Era como se aquela energia a chamasse, como se ela já a conhecesse de algum lugar.

À medida que ruiva se aproximava sentia-se vacilar, tremer, a visão lhe era turva e aos poucos o corpo perdia o equilíbrio. Olhou para frente, mas a visão desestabilizada não lhe permitia decifrar aquele borrão de grandes asas escuras a sua frente sendo acertado por um feixe de luz azul. Realmente era algo muito intenso, desmaiou no meio da rua.

_Inoue? – O jovem de cabelos negros encarava a ruiva que abria os olhos com dificuldade.

_Ishida-kun? – Ela massageou a testa com os dedos sentando-se devagar.

_Você está bem?

_O que houve? Como você chegou aqui?

Ishida encarou Orihime de forma tranqüila, virando-se calmamente entregando-lhe uma xícara com chá quente.

_Nada, apenas vim visitá-la e quando cheguei você estava... – Ele suspirou interrompendo a frase. – Dormindo próxima a foto do seu irmão. Seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados, então, achei que se eu ficasse e cuidasse de você ajudaria um pouco.

__Foi um sonho, então? – _Pensou ela. – Por que seu braço está enfaixado?

_Ah, isso? – Ele olhou o curativo pensando em uma desculpa. – Estava ajudando meu pai no hospital quando ele virou-se com m bisturi na mão e me cortou.

_Entendo... Parece perigoso. - Realmente, ela era tontinha o suficiente para acreditar em qualquer coisa.

_Bom, infelizmente não posso mais ficar, tenho que ir até a casa do Ichigo. Trabalho.

_Entendo... Se importa se eu não for até a porta? Sinto-me cansada. – Ela recebeu de Ishida uma afirmação com a cabeça. - Até mais Ishida-kun!

_Se cuida, Inoue-san!

Ishida saiu e desceu as escadas calmamente encaminhando-se até a casa de Urahara, entrou na loja com passos firmes e fortes encarando Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara e a gata Yoruichi.

_Ishida! Você está bem? Inoue está bem? – Rukia aproximou-se

_Está ótima, parece não desconfiar, mas não me façam mentir de novo! Não suporto mentir pra ela!

_É necessário... – Urahara se escondia por de trás do leque.

_Tratam-na como se ela fosse uma garotinha fraca, por Deus! Inoue precisa saber! – O quincy apoiava-se no balcão visivelmente irritado. – E você o que tinha na cabeça quando resolveu devolver os poderes aquele arrankar?

_Ishida, acalme-se! – Ichigo encarava o amigo.

_Acalme-se? Ela já a seqüestrou uma vez, o faria de novo!

_Ele não o fará... – Urahara apenas girou sua bengala, Benihime. – Afinal, no passado dele ainda havia algum sentimento.

O grande morcego humanóide se recolhia naquele beco escuro, regenerava suas asas feridas pelas flechas azuis do quincy, respirou fundo contendo sua reiatsu, aos poucos foi emitindo uma luz esverdeada que se concentrava em seu buraco no peito, transformando-se num pequeno pingente redondo devolvendo a forma humana ao cuarto espada.

_Eu me lembro... – O rosto de Ulquiorra pela primeira vez trazia algum tipo de expressão, surpresa. – Meu... Passado.


	9. Capítulo 8  Descrença

Alemanha, 1 de abril de 1933.

O dia ainda não havia clareado, um velho homem de cabelo e barba brancos e compridos, mas mostrando uma careca lustrosa no topo da cabeça, andava pela loja de sapatos. Ele parava entre uma e outra prateleira polindo, engraxando e limpando cada par de sapatos a ser expostos e vendidos. Saul, este o nome do velho homem dono da loja de sapatos, sempre acordava cedo e cuidava de sua loja, depois subia novamente pela escada de madeira indo para sua casa onde a mulher, Adelle, o servia um bom gole de café e pães.

_Bom dia, Adelle!

_Bom dia meu querido, subiu rápido hoje.

_Eram poucos os sapatos e quero descer e ensinar Noah, hoje.

_Me ensinar, vovô?

Por de trás da porta da cozinha Noah escutava. Era um menino bonito, forte, muito branco e de olhos tão verdes e grandes que destacavam pelo fato do cabelo ser de um tom muito escuro. Ele parecia animado com a notícia.

_Já está na idade! - Sorria Saul. - Afinal, hoje faz 13 anos!

Noah correu para mesa, abraçando o avô, em seguida tomando o seu café com velocidade e animação. Deixou-se ser arrumado pelo avô, que o deu um terno feito sob medida e um chapéu.

_Verdadeiras vestes judias, não é mesmo? - O velho homem colocava o neto de frente para o espelho.

_Espere até eu me casar e deixar a barba crescer, meu avô!

Desceram as escadas e começaram a abrir a sapataria, abrindo as cortinas nas janelas e a porta de madeira. Seria o dia em que Noah aprenderia a tomar conta dos negócios, como seu pai não pudera. Estava orgulhoso de si.

Ele seguia para fora com a placa da loja, iria pendurá-la como sempre vira o avô fazer, utilizando a haste de ferro que pendurava a plaquinha no teto, porém, foi impedido por um soldado, que lhe abaixou a haste. Olhou para os lados, muitos soldados estavam ali, um a um impedindo várias lojas de abrirem.

_O que pensam que estão fazendo!? - O garotinho de olhos verdes empurrou o soldado.

_Raça imunda! - Ele apontava a escopeta no pescoço do pequeno. - Me dê licença, já! - Empurrou o pequeno e o fez cair sentado no chão. - Venham homens!

Outros soldados se aproximaram, tinham em mãos o balde de tinta branca riscando no vidro da loja o simbolo nazista em seguida pendurando a placa com os dizeres "Alemães, defendam-se! Não comprem dos judeus!"

_Noah! - Saul correu para fora pegando o neto pelas mãos. - Não abriremos hoje, sim? Vamos para dentro.

Alemanha, 6 de fevereiro de 1940.

_Senhores, vamos, os lucros estão baixos. Sei que os alemães não têm sido muito bons para com os judeus, mas estamos apenas tentado ajudar... - Dizia o soldado. - Vamos apenas levá-los para realocação de trabalho, será muito melhor! Essa é última loja, aqui aberta. Pensem na oportunidade que o governo está lhes dando!

_Senhor, esta loja é... – Noah foi interrompido pelo avô.

_Não há lucros Noah, essa loja é importante para nossa família, eu sei... Mas não daremos conta. Vamos embora.

_Obrigada pela atenção senhores. – O soldado sorriu. – Podem arrumar suas malas, amanhã pela manhã viremos buscá-los.

O soldado saiu da loja calmamente, Saul observava o neto, que se apoiava no balcão e olhava em volta a loja cheia de sapatos. O Rapaz realmente havia crescido, ainda mantinha aquela cor pálida, os cabelos escuros e olhos de ver intenso, mas tinha o rosto de homem e os ombros largos, as mãos um pouco calejadas pelo intenso trabalho na sapataria. Noah era um homem feito. Saul só poderia sentir orgulho.

_Você se tornou um rapaz muito responsável Noah... Você tem me ajudado muito na loja nos últimos anos, mas às vezes algumas escolhas são inevitáveis. Os tempos são de guerra devemos nos mover.

_Não confio nos alemães meu avô.

_Apenas creia tudo bem?

_Desde aquele dia, quando aquele soldado apareceu... Tudo tem sido um inferno. Não sei se tenho força para crer.

_Você é forte rapaz. Vamos, feche a loja e arrume suas malas.

Fecharam a loja, arrumaram os poucos pertences que tinham e dormiram. Acordaram cedo, tomaram o café que Adelle servia vagarosamente por conta da idade avançada, tudo na paz e no silêncio até ouvirem o sino na porta da loja, os soldados nazistas haviam chegado. Adelle apenas arrumou pequenas trouxas com pão seco e entregou a Noah e Saul, desceram as escadas sendo recebidos pelos soldados.

_Bom dia, senhores, senhora! – Um dos soldados se aproximou observando atentamente os três, andando até alguns soldados que guiavam duas imensas carroças cheias de gente. Começaram a conversar, até que ele voltou.

_Com licença senhor...

_Saul, Saul Schneider.

_Senhor Saul, creio que o senhor e sua mulher terão de pegar esta carroça, pois, está cheia. O jovem pode esperar a próxima?

_Não! – Esbravejou Noah. – Não irei sem meus avós!

_Quer que eles vão no aperto ou confortáveis, senhor? O Sol da manhã é brando e não queimará seus rostos ou os farão passar mal. Uma viagem mais tarde acarretaria em consequências terríveis! Não seja egoísta, seus avós estão em idade avançada!

_Noah... Escute-os, sim? – Saul abraçou a esposa. – Ficaremos bem, nos encontraremos mais tarde! Vamos, creia!

O jovem de olhos verdes observou os soldados a sua volta e o sorriso largo do avô.

_Tudo bem... – assentiu o jovem.

_Se cuide meu querido... – Abraçou-lhe a avó.

_Nos vemos na nova vida, hein? – Noah sentiu o afago do avô.

_Na nova vida... – Ele falou sem animação vendo os avós partirem.

Sentou-se na calçada, esperando o próximo meio de transporte, este chegou mais uma vez rodeado por soldados nazistas por volta do meio dia.

Subiu na parte de trás da carroça, haviam muitos mais jovens como ele lá dentro e até mesmo algumas crianças. Fedia, não havia lugar para sentar e todos ali estavam no sufoco por conta do calor. Chegaram à estação ferroviária, onde mais uma vez foram colocados em vagões lotados. Desceram na vila de Belzec onde colocados em outra carroça, com condições privadas muito piores, andaram por quatro horas.

_Chegamos. – Um soldado falou. – Distrito de Lublin-Lviv.

A entrada era uma rampa com estrada de ferro, os soldados empurraram vários vagões pelos trilhos, alguns iam para um lado e outros para outro lado. No final de uma delas, onde Noah estava, mandaram que todos descessem e entrassem num lugar onde haviam barracas. Sepraram homens, mulheres e crianças. O moreno olhou em volta, mandaram que ele entrasse em uma das barracas com outros jovens. Soldados apontavam-lhes armas e mandavam que se despissem. Observavam um por um e os separavam em dois grupos. Noah foi mandando para um pequeno grupo com alguns jovens como ele. Tiraram-nos dali e os levaram.

No caminho o campo era separado por uma cerca camuflada e dois portões, e um aminho extenso para a floresta. O cheiro que vinha era forte.

_Que cheiro é esse? – Perguntava um rapaz moreno.

_Quieto cigano! – Um dos soldados gritou. – Irão descobrir em minutos, apenas vão ali e se vistam com isso!

O soldado jogou para os jovens velhos trapos de roupas, que com certeza não eram deles, as armas ainda estavam apontadas em suas cabeças, vestiram-se rápido sentindo medo, aquilo não era uma oportunidade, sim uma emboscada.

Seguiram de volta para o portão que dava para o outro lado do campo, o lado com cheiro forte. Os soldados abriram a grande porta de madeira,. empurrando os jovens para dentro, era o final da oura estrada de ferro. Uma área de total extermínio, corpos por todos os lados, homens como eles desnutridos e trabalhando, incinerando os corpos dos seus, um por um.

Terror.

A palavra definia exatamente o que se passava ali.

_Que diabos é isso? – Noah indagava com a voz falhando.

_Isso é o que todas as malditas raças como judeus, ciganas e eslavas merecem! – Um soldado ameaçava o garoto com a arma.

_E se quiserem sair daqui com vida e seus familiares, também, trabalhem, já!

O medo tomava conta não só de Noah, mas dos outros rapazes e moças jovens postos pra trabalhar ali. Empenhavam-se, dias e dias, para ficar vivos. Dormiam em "gavetas" de madeira, amontoados, mal comiam, apanhavam, alguns morriam pelas condições precárias de limpeza ou simplesmente pelos soldados acharem que sua serventia não valia de nada. Eram todos mandados às câmaras de gás.

Noah queria ir, queria morrer, não suportava mais, mas os soldados sempre lhe diziam "Seu avozinho e sua avozinha... Não se esqueça!" e ele se motivava a continuar, mas não era o bastante. Passava fome, frio, esforço não era o suficiente, não suportava mais. Um dia o levaram para tomar um banho, mal sabia Noah, mas aquilo era uma câmara de gás.

Morreu miseravelmente, assim como sua alma vagava miserável, arrastando a corrente do peito por onde passava.

_Vovó... Vovô... – A alma repetia para si como uma criança. – Disseram-me para crer, estou crendo... Eu creio... Vai tudo dar certo... Eu creio.

E foi assim, nenhum shinigami veio buscá-lo. E aquela corrente deu espaço aquele buraco no lugar do seu coração, a mais pura descrença.

Atravessou o Hueco Mundo, aquele imenso deserto derrotando a todos, era um vasto lorde por si só. Um dos tipos de hollows mais temidos, andando no deserto, encontrou Las Noches, sendo recebido por Aizen Sousuke.

_Potencial... – O homem dizia a ele. – Tenho a cura para sua dor, o remédio, te darei o esquecimento e te trarei poder.

_Vovô... – A voz gutural emanava no vasto lorde.

_Quanta dor e descrença em um só hollow... – Aizen se aproximou. – Conheça o poder do Hogyoku, meu mais novo servo...

Aquele brilho sinistro saiu daquela pedra segurada por Aizen e envolveu a criatura a sua frente que gritou ao setir sua transformação cada vez maior. O hollow havia tomado uma aparencia quase humana, encarou Aizen Sousuke, era um homem pálido, trazia do lado esquerdo da cabeça o que havia sobrado de sua máscara de ossos, os orbes verdes eram intensos e marcados por rastros escuros, lembravam lágrimas.

_Bem vindo... - Aizen encarou os olhos do Arrankar. - O que chora... - Sussurou baixo, soltando uma leve risada. - Ulquiorra Schiffer...

_Aizen-sama... - Movido pelo poder do Hogyoku reverenciou.

_Eu tenho um passado. – Ulquiorra se levantou do beco escuro, fez um movimento com a mão, em seguida, abrindo uma Garganta.


	10. Capítulo 9  Apenas para lembrar

Orihime estava perturbada, fosse sonho ou não aquela energia imensa e forte sempre voltava por breves momentos, como se a criatura que a fizesse aparecer entrasse e saísse de algum lugar. Às vezes podia senti-la de longe, mais branda e as vezes tão forte e esmagadora como se estivesse logo ali, ao lado dela.

Queria ter forças para correr até onde a energia estava, mas pensava naquela faixa no braço de Ishida.

__Talvez, não fosse um bisturi cortando-o acidentalmente... – _Ela pensava.

E seria uma total coincidência acontecer exatamente no mesmo dia em que ela desmaiara e sentira aquela energia tão estranha.

A ruiva apenas suspirava enquanto descia as escadas parado de frente ao apartamento de Ulquiorra. Empurrou a porta e mais uma vez tudo era vazio.

Hueco Mundo. Onde lamentáveis almas vivem perseguindo uma razão angustiante para alimentar a agonia. O ex-cuarto espada andava pelo deserto. Iria para o Las noches, na esperança de obter alguma informação. Encontrar um poder único que, talvez, tivesse ficado por lá, este que o fizesse encontrar singularidade nas almas e, assim, encontrar nessa singularidade aquilo que procurou durante a vida: os avôs.

Passou pelo campo que dividia o antigo santuário de Aizen do resto do Hueco Mundo, aquele "pedaço" de dia que, ainda, iluminava o velho conjunto de pilares brancos semi-destruídos pela batalha de inverno. Seguiu em frente adentrando pelas instalações destruídas que conhecia como ninguém.

_Pensei que estivesse morto. – A voz feminina ecoou.

_Você? – O moreno virou-se procurando a dona da voz que saia da escuridão.

_Ichigo o matou, eu lembro. – A mulher de cabelos esverdeados o encarou, mostrando-se.

_Também achei e Nnoitra a tivesse matado, Neliel. – Disse seco.

_O Hueco Mundo está em paz, vá embora se veio causar problemas! – A mulher sacou a espada.

_Não me importo com o Hueco mundo e suas almas tão miseráveis. – Ele abaixou a espada da mulher com a mão. – Vim apenas buscar algo.

_Se está atrás do Hyogoku, esqueça. A Soul Society o levou com Aizen.

_Está com Urahara Kisuke? – A pergunta fez Neliel se calar. – Respoda, Neliel.

_Eu... Não sei.

_Mente. – O arrankar apontava a mão pálida para ela, exatamente como fazia antigamente. Entre o pescoço e peito.

_Vai me ameaçar Ulquiorra? – Ela sorriu segurando a mão dele pelos pulsos. – Com essa reiatsu humana, você não é nada. Eu, ainda, sou a terceira espada, lembra? Mas não quero problemas, suma. –Deus as costas.

_Patético. – Ele olhou a própria mão. – Já me deu respostas Neliel. Vou para a Soul Society.

_Não lhe disse nada. – Ela sumia nos corredores pelas sombras. – Boa sorte, mas saiba que Ichigo e os outros shinigamis estarão lá.

_Estou ciente... E pronto para correr os riscos.

_Orihime, você está estranha. Algo errado? – Tatsuki encarava a amiga que mantinha o olhar perdido.

_Ah... – A ruiva deixou um bolinho de arroz cair. – Não é nada, apenas estou preocupada com as provas. – Ela sorriu serenamente.

_Sei... Ulquiorra?

_N-não! – enrubesceu. – Nem me... Faz falta.

Tatsuki conhecia a amiga como ninguém, olhou a expressão perdida da ruiva, que tentava segurar o choro, dando um soluço só.

_Vou subir, Tatsuki-chan! – Sorriu meigamente, tentando esconder os olhos lacrimejantes. – Até amanhã!

_Até mais, Inoue. – Acenou indo embora.

Orihime subiu as escadas parando de frente para o apartamento de Ulquiorra, empurrou a porta e mais uma vez: vazio.

Tirou o casaco amarelo do colégio, deixando-o em cima da mesa, foi andando devagar por entre a mobília perfeitamente organizada. Fechou os olhos sentando-se no sofá abraçando a si mesma, como se buscasse por algo. Sentiu algo quente a abraçando, mas não quis abrir os olhos, pois, podia ser um sonho. Adormeceu.

Ulquiorra a manteve envolvida, já sentia o sono pesado da garota e a deitou lentamente no sofá.

_Eu queria que soubesse... – Ele respirou fundo. - Que não importa que não se lembre de mim, pelo menos, você não se envolve nisso. Querem te proteger. Uma parte de mim você tem, mas... Apenas para lembrar. Adeus.

_Eu não tenho medo. – Ela disse enquanto dormia.

O moreno mirou a garota ates de abrir a garganta e ir.

Orihime continou lá, sendo perturbada pelos velhos sonhos, mas aquele, aquele era diferente, era como flashes de vários ocorridos. Um homem de máscara de ossos, o adeus, uma mão estendida, poeira, luta, coração, uma pulseira. Acordou ofegante, correndo até seu apartamento, entrou no quarto, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha remexendo os cadernos e folhas velhas, estava lá. A pulseira de metal dada por Ulquiorra no dia de seu seqüestro.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, todos os ocorridos passaram na frente dos olhos acinzentados como um filme.

_Ulquiorra, eu... Me lembro!

_Arrankar! Chamem os esquadrões, já! – Um rapaz dizia. - Mandem uma mensagem para o General Yamamoto, já!

_Certo senhor. – O rapaz pegava a borboleta escura na mão, esta que voou até a base do esquedrão número um.

O velho Yamamoto recebeu a borboleta, ouvindo a mensagem atentamente.

__"General, aqui é da Central 46, invasão de um arrankar em Rukongai. Precisamos de soldados no perímetro da Soul Society, já!" _– Dizia a gravação.

O velho chamou três de seus subordinados.

_Chamem o Tenente Abarai, mande-o trazer o substituto, agora. – O velho levantou da cadeira imensa. – Mandem o sexto e o segundo esquadrão para conter o monstro, quero o oitavo e o décimo terceiro esquadrão escoltando por aqui. Diga a Unohana, também, para preparar o quarto esquadrão para os feridos e para Kenpachi, para ter paciência, irá lutar quando eu der a ordem.

_Sim, senhor! – Os rapazes do primeiro esquadrão disseram em uníssono, saindo rapidamente em shunpo.

_Acho que veio libertar Aizen, senhor? – O tenente Sasabike aproximava-se.

_Era o mais fiel espada dele, não tenho dúvidas.

_Você é louco Kisuke! – Renji, já havia chegado ao mundo humano. – Como pode devolver os poderes a ele?

_A culpa é sua! – Ichigo, dizia furioso. – Vamos atrás dele, já!

_Ichigo, vou com você! – Rukia saia de sua gigai.

_Já o matei uma vez, posso fazê-lo de novo!

_Não! – Alguém entrava na loja. – Você não pode!

_I-no-ue? – Ichigo olhava a amiga ruiva parada em frente a porta.


	11. Capítulo  10  Toque

_Eu lembro de tudo! – A ruiva disse determinada.

_Inoue, como você, o quê... – Rukia respirava em descompasso enquanto o coração lhe batia na garganta pela visão da ruiva na porta da loja.

_Não podem machucá-lo... – Orihime encarava os olhos de Ichigo com fervor. – Eu não permito, ele...

_Te seqüestrou e pode fazê-lo de novo! – Renji gritou ao fundo. – Escute Inoue, ele é mal, ele te enganou.

_Enganar? Ele... – Engasgou, tentando segurar o choro. – Não, vocês me enganaram... – A voz saiu baixa e muito falhada.

_Inoue, nós não enganamos você. – Ichigo de aproximou tocando o ombro da amiga, encarando Rukia. – Tentamos te proteger, achamos que seria doloroso para você ter todas aquelas lembranças, nos perdoe.

_Ulquiorra voltou, está na Soul Society e desconfiamos que queira libertar Aizen. Inoue, se você se lembrou de tudo... – Rukia chegou perto da amiga. – Lembre que ele era o mais fiel.

_Rukia... Kurosaki-kun... – Encarou os olhos castanhos, aqueles olhos pelos quais havia se apaixonado. – Me deixe... Deixe-me ir com vocês.

_Inoue você... – Renji foi interrompido.

_Nos desculpe por tê-la escondido tudo. - O quincy, até então em silêncio se manifestou. - Precisamos de você Inoue, pois, somos companheiros, não é? – Estendeu a mão.

_So-somos... – Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da menina ao encontrar a mão, ainda machucada, de Ishida.

Urahara abriu o portão para Soul Society, todos entraram. Orihime olhou para trás ainda pensando em tudo que acontecera em algumas horas, lembrando-se apenas de um abraço.

_Como estamos com o arrankar? – O velho general perguntava a alguns subordinados.

_Soi Fong montou a tática, o esquadrão dois está à postos observando os movimentos do invasor.

_Algum estrago?

_Por enquanto, nenhum. Ele apenas caminha em direção a "prisão".

_Como imaginei.

_Alguma ordem?

_Não. – O velho homem levantou. –Aqueles a quem eu esperava chegaram, chamem o substituto e os outros e mandem uma borboleta para Soi Fong voltar. Entrem.

Passaram todos eles pela porta, como nos velhos tempos aquele time estava reunido, os seis estavam lá.

_Bem-vindos, Kuchiki, Tenente Abarai, Inoue, Ishida, Yasutora e Substituto Kurosaki. – Yamamoto estava sério.

_As ordens, General.

_Kurosaki, vá aonde deve ir... – As sobrancelhas se levantaram. – Quincy, Chad, dêem a ele cobertura, Inoue se junte a Unohana. Kuchiki e Tenente queiram se dirigir aos seus devidos esquadrões.

_Entendido, senhor. – Disseram em uníssono.

Ulquiorra caminhava calmamente por dentro da floresta próxima a Hukongai, sentia aos poucos o poder daquilo que procurava emanar por perto, coberto pelas paredes da prisão onde seu antigo mestre encontrava-se. Sentia reiatsus de vários shinigamis se distanciarem, enfim, parariam de seguí-lo.

Parou debaixo de uma pequena clareira, observando o local, segurou uma grande espada com apenas uma das mãos.

_Lixo, imundo. – O moreno encarou Ichigo que forçava a Zangetsu no arrankar. – Não se atreva a me atacar pelas costas.

_Você é mesmo uma praga Ulquiorra! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lutar com você?

_Quantas forem necessárias! – Ele repeliu a espada com a mão atirando o oponente alguns metros adiante.

_Fico feliz por ter voltado... – O ruivo abaixou a espada. – Aquela luta não foi vencida por mim, talvez, tenhamos contas a acertar... BAN-KAI!

_Tudo bem, é justo. – Ulquiorra retirou a espada da bainha transformando sua ressurrection, sabia exatamente com que tipo de oponente estaria lidando.

A investida foi rápida e em silêncio, o cero passava por Ichigo que desviava com a espada, como se o cortasse ao meio, avançando por entre a luz verde.

Kurosaki adquiriu a distância que precisava para soltar seu poder. O Getsuga Tenshou atirado de perto, um grande estrago para a asa do "morcego" a sua frente.  
O estilo de luta de Ichigo não havia mudado muito, mas Ulquiorra estava visivelmente mais fraco, a reiatsu humana contida nele interferia nos poderes hollows. Era claro: um hollow era fruto de angústias, vivia e suprimia-se de maus sentimentos, como humano Ulquiorra recuperara cada sentimento bom, aquilo era um veneno para seus poderes.  
Levantou-se recuperando a asa perdida, apontando para Ichigo uma das lanças de reiatsu que podia fazer, mas era fraca.  
Sabia que não podia vencer o ruivo. Não naquele estado e em seu coração, pois agora ele podia se lembrar o que era um, embora negasse a si o tempo todo, sabia que Orihime amava aquele shinigami de toda a alma e não suportaria vê-la sofrer por ele novamente. Procurou atrasá-lo, causando várias explosões ao seu redor, fazendo Ichigo sumir na poeira.

_O que está havendo Ulquiorra? – Ichigo gritou. – Está fugindo da luta? Apareça e vamos terminar aquilo que começamos há um ano!

Recebeu de volta o silêncio de Ulquiorra que continuava a atirar e se afastar. Não conseguia fazer Muciélago transformar-se na segunda etapa precisava sair daquele lugar, não queria morrer, não iria morrer sem encontrar o que procurava. Aquela "brincadeira" de esconde-esconde o cansava e fazia com que ele usasse sua reiatsu ao máximo, talvez não durasse muito tempo, mas estava perto, ele sentia e tinha que continuar.

Orihime ia andando até o quarto esquadrão, até onde sabia, havia alguns poucos feridos e mesmo assim nada sério. Sentiu as reiatsu de Ichigo e Ulquiorra ecoarem por toda a Soul Society. Eram esmagadoras, como daquela vez e ela podia se lembrar. Sentiu a reiatsu de Ulquiorra cair lentamente, não podia suportar aquilo. Por mais que os amigos dissessem que ele era mau, ela guardava em si uma chama de esperança. Eles se lembravam de Ulquiorra como hollow que ele havia sido, mas ela o vira como um ser humano, aquele ser humano estranho, mas que passava suas tardes vendo filmes tentando entender o mundo que estava.

Correu deixando os cabelos ruivos embaraçarem, iria sair dali e atravessar a Rukongai inteira se preciso, os outros estariam ocupados demais para pensar em sua ausência. Seu peito subia e descia. Sorte dela, eles não estavam muito longe, ativou o Santen Kesshun a fim de repelir pedras em meio à poeira de explosões, seguindo as luzes verdes, era perigoso, mas precisava seguir. Já estava bem perto pode ver o vulto do morcego. Ela se aproximou enquanto a poeira ao redor se dissipava, Schiffer estava ofegante, o suor se misturava ao sangue que escorria dos cortes por todo o corpo. . Inoue assustou-se, era como ver a uma sompra do passado, a máscara de ossos deixou lugar para os chifres, os pelos tomavam conta dele da cintura para baixo, as asas eram imensas – embora uma delas estivesse estraçalhada. – o número quatro pousava em seu peito juntamente com o buraco na altura do coração. Olhar para aquele buraco a fazia sentir-se enjoada era um vazio que lhe tirava a paz. Ficou parada observando Ulquiorra preparar a próxima lança, ele iria atirá-la, mas os olhos dele a encontraram. Ficou confuso, a partir dali não sabia se seria uma cilada da Soul Society ou se ela realmente havia se lembrado. Encarou os olhos acinzentados da ruiva, procurando uma resposta.  
_Santen Kesshun! – Ela gritou correndo para frente dele, evitando um ataque poderoso de Ichigo, que quebrara a barreira dela, mas evitara o ataque.  
_Mulher, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Ele segurou-a pelos pulsos, virando-a para si.

_Abra uma garganta Ulquiorra! – Rebateu. – Abra, agora!

_Não posso, mulher! – O moreno a soltou. – Estou muito perto...

_Perto de morrer? – Inoue gritou. – Por favor, Ulquiorra, abra! Seja sensato! Ichigo está aqui, mas o que irá fazer se os outros também aparecerem? Esqueceu que acabaram com Yammy usando apenas três Capitães? Vai lidar com todos eles, agora? E Ichigo? Vai mesmo morrer assim?

Pela primeira vez na vida ele iria admitir que aquela menina a quem ele julgava tola tinha razão. Abriu a garganta e estendeu a mão para ela, ela agarrou, dessa vez não houve uma reitsu sumindo ou o corpo se tornando pó. Ulquiorra, enfim, pode sentir aquele _toque._


	12. Capítulo 11  Vazio, a Felicidade

Estavam no meio do deserto, a lua de brilho eterno da meia lua que enfeitava o Hueco Mundo iluminava ambos. Ulquiorra estava sentado de costas para a ruiva, ela curava sua asa esquerda em silêncio, um silêncio perturbador.

Estar ali, para ambos, era confuso. Para Orihime poderia corresponder a uma traição para com seus amigos - mesmo que ela acreditasse no Ulquiorra, o humano - e para Schiffer era a dúvida e o medo de perguntar do que e como ela havia se lembrado.

Ela havia terminado, cuidar do moreno era fácil. Como ele já tinha a habilidade de regeneração, juntamente com a dela de renegar era simples. Sentiu a dor nas asas cessar. Olhou para trás, por sobre os ombros, os olhos dele estavam marcados pela velha melancolia das marcas escuras descendo pelo rosto. Orihime encontrou seus olhos nos dele, era tão pesado vê-lo daquela forma que a fez cair para trás, sentada nas areias do deserto.

Mais uma vez o morcego se virava para frente, fitando a imensidão do Hueco Mundo. O som o vento era alto, mas sentia a presença feminina atrás de si. Inoue tremia.

_Você tem medo de mim... Mulher? - Ele disse ainda virado.

_Eu... - Inoue levou a mão ao seu próprio peito, tentando, em vão, fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater tão forte. - Eu não tenho medo.

Era como um flashback, as mesmas palavras ditas _naquele dia._

_Então... - Ulquiorra soltou um suspiro longo. - Por que treme?

_É um deserto na noite. - Ela disse. - É frio.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o Arrankar virar-se de uma vez. Olhou a ruiva sentada no chão, abraçando a si mesma enquanto ainda tremia. O uniforme de colegial estava rasgado deixando a mostra boa parte do corpo dela, enquanto alguns pequenos cortes coloriam a pele branca de vermelho. Entendeu porquê ela tremia e adiantou-se para cobrir a ruiva com um abraço. Abriu as asas e levantou vôo, seguindo para as torres destruídas de Las Noches.

Entrou por entre as ruínas, com a ruiva nos braços, conhecia bem aquele lugar, era onde Aizen o mandava cuidar dela, sempre. Seguiu parar o quarto que dava vista direta para a lua na janela alta, colocando-a no sofá branco, que ela conhecia muito bem.

Buscou uma velha roupa feita especialmente para ela no armário, ainda estavam lá, embora um pouco coberta de areia, seria melhor que as roupas rasgadas. Entregou a ela esperando que se vestisse. Virou-se, vendo-a vestida no traje branco, o mesmo do passado, pensando se aquilo a fazia sofrer e fazia, podia ver em seus olhos, abraçou-a mais uma vez, afim de reconfortá-la, como nunca havia feito antes. Pela primeira vez ele fazia aquilo por vontade própria. Sentia o coração dela acelerado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a jovem aninhar-se sobre seu peito. Se ele também tivesse um coração, no lugar daquele buraco, estaria disparado.

Ichigo voltou a Soul Society. Estava visivelmente irritado, Ulquiorra havia sumido.

_Ichigo! - Rukia correu até ele.

_Ele fugiu. - Disse o substituto shinigami. - Deve ter voltado ao Hueco Mundo!

_Ichigo, Ulquiorra não importa, agora. - Rukia parou em frente a ele. - Inoue desapareceu.

Kurosaki olhou em volta, estava muito mais tenso. De novo, havia deixado a amiga ser levada por Ulquiorra. Para ele os pensamentos só se focavam no descuido de deixarem que a ruiva se lembrasse de tudo.

_Não pode ser... - A reiatsu de Ichigo oscilou.

_Calma! - Renji apareceu. - Ichigo, ele vai voltar, se realmente ele pegou Orihime... Vai querer negociá-la.

_Ele não pode matá-la. - Rukia confirmou. - Temos o que ele quer.

Era quente e aconchegante o colo dele. Dessa vez ela não deixaria que ele escapasse. Não, ele não se tornaria pó quando ele a permitisse tocá-lo, não dessa vez. Tudo seria diferente.

_Ulquiorra... - Ela disse baixo, enquanto ele buscou com as mãos o rosto dela fazendo-a olhar para si. - Por que você voltou?

O moreno ficou em silêncio olhando nos olhos cheios de dúvida dela, lembrando do dia em que se encontrara com Deus.

"_Não há nada que queira descobrir ou sentir?" _

As palavras ditas pelo ser poderoso, ecoaram em sua mente. Sim, haviam coisas que queria descobrir e sentir. Encarou a lua pela janela, não havia nada e ela fazia parte daquele nada.

_Não havia nada ali. __**Felicidade. **__Se felicidade existe nesse mundo então ela deve ser algo que se assemelha ao completo vazio. O vazio significa não ter nada, e não ter nada a perder. Se isso não é ser feliz, então o que é? Não há nada... em você * _– Ele pensava para si, como se falasse com ela.

Schiffer abaixou-se novamente_, _procurando olhar para ela mais uma vez. Soltou-a, afastando-se. Um brilho forte na cor verde rodeou o arrankar e cessou. O colar, conseguido por ele com Urahara guardava os poderes Hollows, e este pousava em seu peito. Era humano outra vez, o humano que Inoue havia conhecido "de novo". Sentia dor, frio, medo, calor, ciúmes, inveja... amor.

Chegou perto dela daquela forma, a camisa estava aberta na altura do peito, mostrando a cicatriz redonda onde havia um buraco. Orihime aproximou-se dele tocando-o ali. Algo pulsava e pulsava cada vez mais rápido. A ruiva sentiu ser envolvida pela cintura e trazida para perto. Ambos aproximaram os rostos, mantiam as bocas entreabertas fazendo menção de conseguir mais ar, graças a respiração desenfreada.

Ulquiorra permitiu-se chegar mais perto, encostando sua testa na dela. As respirações descompassadas se mesclaram.  
_Felicidade é não ter nada a perder. - _Pensou só, novamente. - _Eu não tenho. Se ela me recusar, eu apenas seguirei em frente._  
Ulquiorra apertou as mãos na cintura dela, fazendo-a envolver as mãos no pescoço do rapaz, trazendo a boca do moreno para o mais próxima da sua, mesmo diante de sua vergonha e visível rubor.

Os lábios, enfim, estavam colados em um beijo, simples e cálido, fazendo ambos provarem o sabor do outro. Ele a abraçava forte, procurando sentir cada vez mais forte a pressão dos lábios dela sobre os seus. A língua abrira passagem e o que começara com um simples toque dos lábios, havia se tornado um beijo urgente, beijavam-se como se fosse a última vez que estariam juntos e talvez fosse. Orihime sentiu Ulquiorra empurrá-la contra uma parede e cravar uma das mãos nas raízes do cabelo ruivo, puxando de leve e deixando o pescoço dela completamente entregue aos beijos e mordidas leves que faziam arquear o corpo e morder os lábios a cada toque. O moreno parou olhando diretamente para ela, buscando algum sinal de que ela não estaria relutante. Ulquiorra a deitou no sofá, subindo a barra do seu vestido, acariciando as coxas, beijando-a por cada centímetro que podia, vendo-a arquear e suspirar de prazer. Sentiu-se feliz e pela primeira vez permitiu-se sorrir, sorrir **unicamente**para ela.  
Ela o puxou de novo para mais um beijo demorado, sentindo seu coração encher-se daquele sorriso maravilhoso, sem pudor. Por um instante Orihime pensou em Ichigo e como um dia desejara que aquilo, tudo aquilo, fosse com ele. Lembrou-se de prometer que se tivesse cinco vidas se apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa. E lembrou-se de que nunca Ichigo a fizera se sentir tão desejada e especial como Ulquiorra fizera. Sim, Ichigo não era nada diante do que sentia por Ulquiorra e se pudesse ter cinco vidas, em todas elas Ulquiorra Schiffer seria seu e ela, sempre seria ele.

_Deveríamos ir ao Hueco Mundo? - Perguntava Rukia.

_Seria melhor do que correr o risco de deixá-lo aparecer em rukongai! Pense, quantos aqui se machucariam com a presença dele! - Ichigo ainda estava nervoso.

_Ichigo tem razão, Yamamoto-sama. - Renji mantinha reverência. - Juntos iríamos tranquilos, é apenas um arrankar.

_Senhor. - Ishida aproximava-se. - Pedimos permissão para usar um de seus portais para irmos.

O velho Yamamoto levantou-se da cadeira de General. Apoiando-se na bengala olhando um por um.

_Essa jovenzinha, Inoue, sempre trás vários problemas... - Disse sério. - Mas não vejo porque vetá-los de ir ao Hueco Mundo. Evita, também, vários problemas por aqui. Vão, mas cuidado, o Las Noches ainda se ergue e Fráccions antigos ainda vivem por lá.

Concentiram. O General abria, gentilmente, a passagem para o mundo dos Hollows.

*Trecho dito por Ulquiorra no mangá, capítulo "Not be, but be"

**N/A: **Atualizar trocentos capítulos atrados no é dose hueuhehue...  
Desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic aqui, gente.

Mas vamos a descrição desse capítulo:  
Eu queria que fosse especial, que tivesse a descrição mais incrível que eu conseguisse fazer.  
Enfim, esse foi presente pra todos os fãs de UlquixHime *-*  
Espero que tenham gostado! ;*


End file.
